Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers.
Using existing approaches, during startup of an audio playback path of a personal audio device, startup electrical transients of the audio playback path may lead to audible artifacts (e.g., pops or clicks) perceptible to a listener of the personal audio device.